


Jealous

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fuji making Taka-san jealous, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Taka-san is a scorpio like Davi and Kite so he’s ridiculously jealous when Fuji is all casual and does his sassy flirting with everyone and Fuji likes this so he winds Taka-san up until…..'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by notapillowfight on tumblr.

Normally, Taka-san enjoyed watching Fuji during practice. Fuji’s tennis style was very beautiful and graceful, a joy to watch. In all honesty though, Taka-san just enjoyed watching Fuji. There was something magnetic about the way his eyes were always drawn to him.

It did, however, mean that Taka-san was looking at Fuji at times where he didn’t want to be looking. Like now for instance.

Fuji was standing with Echizen, just within earshot of Taka-san.

"You’re growing taller," Fuji purred at Echizen. Taka-san was sure that Echizen hadn’t grown at all.

"Soon I’ll be taller than you," Echizen said.

"But then who’ll be my cute kohai?"

"Horio?"

It wasn’t the words, it was the small touches and smiles from Fuji that made something rise up inside Taka-san, something large and fanged with green eyes. For a second, he just wanted to run over there and push Echizen away.

The feeling past quickly, leaving Taka-san feeling upset and guilty.

He didn’t want to be angry with Fuji, he really didn’t. But they were supposed to be dating, weren’t they? He knew Fuji was only flirting and that he wouldn’t do other things with anyone but him. But still, he didn’t see why Fuji didn’t come to him when he wanted to flirt!

He avoided Fuji for the rest of practice, not wanting to see him flirting with anyone else. Still, he couldn’t get the images of Fuji and Echizen together out his head. How good they looked together.

And now he was feeling angry, guilty, upset and insecure. Excellent.

Tezuka must have seen him moping on the sidelines, so he put him into a match against Inui. Fuji watched their match from the sidelines, smiling serenely as usual, his eyes glued to Taka-san.

Playing tennis got rid of his mopiness, but he still felt upset and angry.  Fuji’s gaze on him wasn’t helping matters and he lost the match 4-6.

"Come on, baby," he said, grabbing Fuji’s arm and dragging him away as he left the court. Fuji didn’t resist.

He lead Fuji behind the clubhouse, pushing him against the wall and kissing him almost violently. Fuji’s arms immediately wrapped around his neck, kissing him back, keeping up with the frantic pace.

Fuji hummed happily when Taka-san finally let him go, “I should flirt more if you’re going to do that to me.”

The racquet dropped from Taka-san’s hands, but he didn’t have time to say anything because Fuji was kissing him again.


End file.
